


# Te amo

by duendecitafeliz



Series: Aromas Indescifrables [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Los hoteles en la playa pueden llegar a ser mágicos...
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Aromas Indescifrables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036662
Kudos: 89





	# Te amo

Las bodas son increíbles, pero _nadie_ te prepara para lo _absolutamente_ cansado que te encuentras después. 

(Hace que Rubén se sienta _mucho mejor_ ante la idea de haber huido para casarse con Samuel. Tenía su esposo _solo para él_ , sin la necesidad de _compartirlo_ con el resto de invitado de la ceremonia y… bueno, ambos _no_ se encontraban cansados. Tenían energía para la parte _divertida_ de la noche de bodas-)

“Aún no puedo creer qué hayan alquilado un _hotel completo_ para los invitados” tarareo Rubén mientras _saltaba_ en la cama de su habitación. Arrojando las almohadas de alrededor.

Samuel resoplo mientras _desabrochaba_ los primeros botones de su camisa. “Bueno, ellos _compraron_ la playa para casarse. El hotel… tiene sentido”

“Todavía no puedo creer que las cosas _ridículas_ empiecen a tener sentido para mí… ¡Me _corrompiste_!” 

Samuel se burló. “Cariño, creo que _ambos_ sabemos que eso no es estrictamente cierto-“

El omega se encogió de hombros mientras trataba activamente de mirar _cualquier cosa_ de la lujosa habitación, excepto su esposo.

Podía sentir las primeras señales del celo empezar: estaba _ansioso_ , quería a su alfa lo _más_ cerca posible, podía sentir la _humedad_ empezar a deslizarse entre sus piernas…

… Samuel estaba calmado, pero las pupilas de sus ojos eran _imposiblemente_ _oscuras_ , _dilatadas_ y Rubén…

Él probablemente estaba ahogando la habitación con _feromonas_. (Lo cual, y _gracias_ al vínculo, ya no era algo peligroso para él)

Pero… Rubén tenía un _plan_. “Voy a ducharme” anuncio. Tomando una pequeña maleta que había empacado al saber que se quedaría dos días en el hotel después de la boda, prácticamente _huyendo_ a encerrarse en el baño.

“… ¿Significa eso qué no estoy _duchándome_ _contigo_ …?”

El omega no pudo evitar _sonreír_ mientras abría el grifo del agua, a la vez que salía del traje. Podían acusarlo de ser el _pegajoso_ en su relación la _mayor_ parte del tiempo pero-...

… la verdad es que Samuel también tenía lo _suyo_. 

"¡No ahora!" 

Muy bien. 

Respira. _Inhala_. _Exhala_. _Inhala_. _Exhala_ -...

… Rubén miro con nerviosismo la maleta. Donde se encontraba… un _conjunto_. "Bueno" murmuro para si mismo mientras empezaba a ducharse "Tranquilo. Sé que a Samuel no le va a disgustar"

(Rubén confiaba en que le _gustará_. Había visto los ojos de su esposo _desviarse_ lentamente una vez en el centro comercial, lo había visto preguntar, pero el Omega se sentía avergonzado y aún estaba tratando de _acostumbrarse_ a sentirse _cómodo_ en su propia piel y-... Samuel le había sonreído de forma tranquilizadora y no había vuelto a mencionarlo.

Había pasado _un año_ de eso)

Pero ahora… Rubén realmente se sentía _listo._

Él se mira una última vez frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño y-

_Se ve_ _bien._

Suspira una última vez antes de salir, tratando de no _tropezar-._..

"Por un momento pensé que dormirías ahí" bromeó Samuel antes de voltear, apagando la televisión y-... Él se queda _boquiabierto._

Rubén le sonríe tímidamente. Era realmente muy difícil dejar al alfa _sin palabras_ , ya que siempre parecía saber bien que decir.

(Hizo que el _orgullo_ y la _confianza_ del Omega _aumentará_ en realidad)

"¿Tú… _cuándo_ , hiciste…?" Su voz es _ronca_ y tuvo que interrumpirse. Sus ojos deslizándose por _todo el cuerpo_ de su esposo.

Rubén resoplo mientras se acercaba, dándole un pequeño empujón que hizo que su esposo terminara _sentando_ en la cama, mientras él se subía y se _acomodaba_ en su _regazo_. "No fue difícil, solo tuve que entrar a la tienda que fuimos esa vez y… las asistentes ayudaron" admitió. 

(Ellas habían estado encantadas. Rubén las había convencido que era un _regalo_ de bodas)

No es que el Omega fuera _tímido_ en el sexo. Le gustaba, _joder_ , ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle con un alfa cómo Samuel? ¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar de estar con alguien que sabía _exactamente_ como tocarlo? Que _hacer_ , que _decir_ , para que Rubén fuera siempre un lío desordenado debajo de él-...

… y había algo increíblemente _gratificante_ en estar con alguien que, además de conocerte tan bien y prestarle _atención_ a tus reacciones (Samuel tendía a dejar su propio placer como algo secundario, siempre disfrutando más de _desarmar_ al Omega debajo de él), te _amaba_. 

Y que tú amabas _también_. 

(Esa era la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor. Y Rubén _sabía cuál_ de ambas _prefería_ )

Samuel dejo escapar un jadeo entre _ahogado_ y _sorprendido_ cuando Rubén empezó a deslizarse hacia _abajo_ , inclinandose hacia adelante mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de Samuel con los _dientes_.

El Omega coloco sus manos sobre los muslos del alfa luego de bajarle los calzoncillos para liberar su _erección_ , y uno pensaría que después de _tres años_ de casamiento, Rubén estaría muy _familiarizado_ con esta parte en particular del cuerpo de su esposo pero…

… aún seguía maravillandose de lo _grande_ y _grueso_ que era. 

(Necesitaba usar sus _dos_ _manos_ para _envolverlo_ y aún así no-...)

Rubén guío la punta de su erección a su boca, _lamiendo_ la punta antes de _envolver_ la cabeza y-

" _Mierda_ "

(Escuchar al alfa maldecir, era probablemente de los _momentos favoritos_ del Omega, porque era _muy difícil_ hacer que pierda la compostura)

Rubén gimió _suavemente_. Nunca había pensando que la polla de alguien _supiera tan_ _bien_. Pero había una _necesidad_ detrás de esto que no era exactamente impulsada por su celo. 

(Y era la necesidad de tener a Samuel en su boca, _caliente_ y _pulsante_ , lo suficientemente grande para que tuviera que _relajar_ la mandíbula y tratar de abrir lo _más_ que podía y aún así-...)

Se obligó a _bajar_ y _subir_ a su alrededor, tratando de obtener todo lo que podía y aún así sin ser suficiente, recordándose que debía respirar mientras sentía como su polla chocaba con la parte _posterior_ de su _garganta_.

" _Rubén_ "

Era una advertencia. Una advertencia para que tuviera _cuidado_ y no se ahogara.

Pero el Omega…

Él quería _más_. 

Así que absorbió. _Chupo_ y _lamió_ todo lo que pudo, se relajo lo suficiente para que Samuel pudiera empujar como quisiera, los músculos de su garganta _apretandose_ alrededor de su esposo, gimiendo porque _sabía tan bien_ y-...

Los dedos del alfa se instalaron en su cabello, tirando de él y _obligandolo_ a permanecer ahí mientras empujaba, _porque_ , había algo _infinitamente caliente_ en ver a Rubén de esta forma.

De _rodillas_. Con los ojos empañados en _lágrimas_. Vestido como una _fantasía erótica_ qué-...

El Omega _se quejó_ cuando fue arrastrado lejos de la polla de su esposo, pero al instante se encuentra recostado en la cama y Samuel lo está _besando_.

No es apresurado o _ferozmente_ _necesitado_ como suele ser (particularmente en _momentos_ así) pero no es menos _intenso_. 

Samuel muerde el labio inferior de Rubén, _succionando lentamente_ hasta que el Omega apenas puede ver, dejando que su rodilla se _deslice_ entre sus muslos, separando las piernas de Rubén hasta que _rodean_ su cadera.

(La camisa se había perdido en algún momento, por lo que Rubén podía sentir los _abdominales_ de su esposo presionando contra él)

El siguiente movimiento del alfa le da a Rubén la cantidad exacta de _presión_ que necesita y él _grita_.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que _te amo_?" Susurra Samuel en su oído antes de pasar a succionar y marcar su _cuello_. Dándole _atención especial_ a la marca de vinculación. 

Rubén _sonríe_. "Solo todos los días desde que nos besamos por primera vez-"

"Lo sabía en ese entonces"

"... ¿Qué?" El Omega lo miro confundido. 

"Sabía que no quería besar a nadie más"

Rubén _tiembla_ mientras los labios de Samuel envuelven su pezón, dejando que su mano desabroché suavemente el cordón del corsé de sus costados y luego _usa su boca_ para tirar de los cordones de la parte de adelante, _besando_ cada parte de piel que empieza a exponerse, haciéndolo _retorcerse_ y _gemir_ cada vez.

"¿Por qué parece…?"

"¿Cómo si te estuviera _adorando_?" 

Rubén siente que toda su cara _arde_ ante esas palabras. 

Samuel tararea cuando ya no hay ningún cordón para desatar y el corsé es _fácilmente_ puesto a un lado. "Todo tu cuerpo es algo que debe ser adorado, _amor_. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo _perfecto_ que eres?"

Rubén se _estremece_. "Yo no-"

"Lo eres" murmuro Samuel mientras se desliza entre las piernas de su esposo, _besando_ , _mordiendo_ y _dejando_ _marcas_ en sus muslos internos. "A veces es difícil creer que alguien como tú decidió pasar su vida conmigo"

"Tú también eres perfecto" susurro Rubén en medio de jadeos. 

Samuel levanto la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa tan _anhelante/suave/cariñosa/hambrienta_ -...

El Omega se aferra a las sábanas cuando la boca de su esposo lo _envuelve_ , haciendo que se _arquee_ en el colchón, tratando e perseguir más del calor abrasador de su boca.

Samuel lo deja. _Gimiendo_ cuando Rubén tira de su cabello, prestándole especial atención a su la punta y-...

El Omega se sobresalta con un _sollozo roto_ cuando llega. 

Pero Samuel _no_ se detiene. 

Él baja totalmente sus _bragas_ , _arrojandolas_ en algún lugar mientras introduce dos dedos dentro del cuerpo tembloroso de Rubén, quién quedó _sensible_ por su orgasmo y ahora es un _lloriqueo sobreestimulado_ porque Samuel encuentra fácilmente su lugar favorito dentro de él y-...

Rubén ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre _correctamente_ mientras presionan su próstata sin descanso. 

Pasan varios minutos así, Rubén gimiendo y sollozando mientras Samuel lo desarma por dentro y el alfa sabe que puede hacer que tenga otro orgasmo solo con ellos ( _lo ha hecho tantas veces antes_ ) pero…

Él también está en su límite. Absolutamente _destrozado_ al sentir a su esposo apretarse alrededor de sus dedos mientras se vuelve cada vez _más_ y _más_ húmedo y-...

Samuel retira sus dedos, el Omega se queja por el vacío antes que el alfa lo voltee. 

Rubén deja escapar un jadeo al sentir su _nueva erección_ presionar contra las sábanas mientras la polla de su esposo se desliza por su _muslo_ y se pregunta que está pasando, porque no lo está follando y cuando mira sobre su hombro…

El alfa parece maravillado. Observando lo como si no pudiera creer que Rubén es _solo suyo_ y-...

…Oh.

Rubén gime. " _Te necesito_ -..."

Samuel le sonríe. "Lo sé"

Y esa es toda la advertencia que tiene antes de sentir la polla de su esposo alinearse en su entrada y-...

" _Joder_ "

La sensación de estar tan absolutamente lleno _nunca_ se hace una costumbre. 

Y siempre se siente tan _jodidamente bien_. 

Cada vez. 

Es una sensación a la que rápidamente se había _vuelto adicto_ y él no quería que jamás terminara-...

… cómo si estuviera perfectamente bien con pasar el resto de su vida envuelto alrededor de Samuel. 

El alfa gimió en su oído cuando estuvo _completamente_ dentro del omega, dejando que las sensaciones lo invadan, presionando besos sobre su hombro mientras Rubén termina de adaptarse a su tamaño, _temblando_ y _estremeciéndose_ debajo de él. 

Y luego empieza a embestir su polla en aquel calor _completamente apretado_ y _húmedo_. No es apresurado, si no _lento_ , y _fuerte_ , empujes bien centrados en _moler_ contra su _próstata_ y Rubén ya puede sentir el comienzo del climax otra vez porque-...

_Dios_ , se siente tan bien. 

Rubén puede sentir los moretones que empiezan a formarse en su cintura por el agarre que el alfa está usando para _mantenerlo ahí_ mientras empuja con tanta fuerza que el Omega ve _estrellas_ mientras siente la cama _vibrar_ contra la pared y-...

… en algún lugar entre los sollozos rotos, Rubén empezó a murmurar " _Te amo_ "

Y Samuel succiona en el lugar exacto dónde se encuentra su marca de vinculo y susurra un áspero. "Y _o también te amo_ "

Y eso es todo. 

Rubén grita, siente su garganta adolorida mientras su orgasmo lo atraviesa con fuerza, haciendo un desastre con las sábanas bajo de él y apretandose con más fuerza alrededor del alfa que no tarda en seguirlo, derramándose con fuerza dentro de él, _estirandolo_ y _haciéndolo sentir aún más lleno_ y…

… mientras Samuel mueve sus caderas, dejando que su nudo llegará a cada _terminación nerviosa_ que el Omega tuviera dentro de él…

Rubén vuelve a repetir. "Te amo"

Y puede sentir a su esposo sonreír detrás de él. "Te amo también, señor Rubén De Luque" 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
